


Chris Evans, Tom Holland, and the Curious Gift

by Sprigelf92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Growth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprigelf92/pseuds/Sprigelf92
Summary: Chris Evans and Tom Holland experience some changes as their relationship reaches new heights
Relationships: Chris Evans/Tom Holland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did coming up with it. Please feel free to leave any comments, malicious hate comments will be removed. I'm an amateur writer so there will be some errors and I more write for myself. Hoping that others will enjoy my stories. Thank you for your time, now please enjoy chapter 1.

Chris Evans was walking Dodger when he heard his phone ping. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw that he’d gotten a text from Tom Holland. “Hey there, I’ve got some free time today, mind if I come over?” 

Chris quickly shot back a response, “No problem at all, I’m just finishing walking Dodger, be home in about 15 minutes.” Chris looks at Dodger who was sniffing around. “Hey buddy, we’ve got a guest coming over, you ready to see Uncle Tom?” Dodger’s tail starts wagging a mile a minute. He barks excitedly and jumps up on Chris’ legs as Chris ruffles his ears. “Let’s get home quickly so I can freshen up before he comes over.” Dodger and Chris break into a run as they quickly head home. As they approach Chris notices a gift basket on his doorstep. Dodger sniffs it for a moment before he sits and looks at Chris, his tail wagging, waiting for him to open the door. 

Chris shrugs as he grabs the basket and he opens the door for Dodger who quickly shoots in to get some water. Chris puts the gift basket on his kitchen island before he looks at Dodger. “Alright buddy, try and calm down a bit, don’t want you knocking Tom over when he gets here…again.” Dodger huffed as he jumped up and laid on the couch giving Chris a noticeably clear look of “whatever”.

Chris quickly showers and dresses himself in a comfortable pair of boxers, shorts, and a shirt that hugs his broad shoulders and chest. He looks at himself in the mirror, glad that he was able to keep a short beard and his hair at a medium length for his new movie. He headed into the living room and Dodger perked up as he walked into the room. “Hey buddy, he’ll be here soon so don’t fret.” Chris ruffles Dodger’s ears and leans down to kiss the top of his head.

Standing he remembers about the gift basket and walks over to take a better look at it. There wasn’t a gift tag, but it was wrapped with care, a large basket with brightly colored red and green wrap. He unties the ribbon on top and opens it up, revealing a large bottle inside with a red liquid. He picks it up and sees a label that says DRINK ME. “What else are you supposed to do with this stuff?” He opens the bottle, and it smells like a sweet cherry punch. He goes to take a quick sip and he gets a mouthful. He swallows it down, enjoying the cherry taste. As he puts the bottle down, he notices a dozen cookies with EAT ME on them. “Huh that’s weird but keeping with the theme.” He picks up a cookie and looks at it and notices that it is more like a tea biscuit than a traditional cookie. 

Chris puts the biscuit down, figuring Tom will enjoy them more. He grabs a glass, filling it with the cherry drink. He quickly drinks from the glass polishing half of it off before he stops and refills the glass. “Guess I was thirsty. Well, this should fix that.” 

Then he hears his doorbell go off and Dodger takes off towards it barking and whining excitedly. Chris quickly follows, getting Dodger to sit as he unlocks and opens the door. Chris doesn’t even get time to say hello before Dodger jumps up excitedly and promptly knocks Tom down, giving him lots of kisses. Chris chuckles, shaking his head from side to side. “Dangit, Dodger…I told you not to do that.” 

Tom just chuckles as Dodger kisses him and gently pushes him off. “I’m excited to see you too bud, maybe not quite as excited as you.” 

Chris grabs Dodger gently and pulls him off the rest of the way. “I told him not to do that but as we both know dogs-” “Dogs don’t always listen, especially when they’re excited.” Tom interjects, smiling at Chris getting up and fixing his outfit; jeans, and a loose-fitting t-shirt with the image of Spider-Man holding Captain America’s shield, clearly captured from Civil War. 

“That’s an interesting shirt choice?” Chris says. Tom looks down at it and then smiles at Chris as shrugging. “It’s a new one I got from a fan, didn’t think of the irony of me wearing it to Captain America’s house.” Tom winks at Chris patting his shoulder and steps in, quickly squatting down to pet Dodger more. Dodger appreciates the attention giving Tom more kisses.

Chris rolls his eyes, closing the door. “I can’t deny that the shirt is pretty cool, I’ve actually got my own gift from a fan that you can partake in on the kitchen island.” Chris steps past Tom and into the kitchen as Tom stands and follows. “Oh yeah, like what?” They both step into the kitchen and Chris shows Tom the basket. Tom looks at it curiously. “These have some interesting designs, wonder why they put the words on them, I mean what else would you do with them?” Chris shrugs grabbing his glass. “That’s what I thought too, I saved the cookies for you, they’re more like tea biscuits than traditional cookies.” Chris takes a sip of his drink.

Tom grabs a biscuit and quickly bites off half of it. His eyes open wide enjoying the taste, and he nods groaning softly. “Oh…. oh wow, these taste just like the biscuits from a tea shop I love back home!” He quickly finishes off the biscuit and starts devouring another. “I guess you’re drinking whatever is in the bottle?” Tom grabs it and uncorks it, the smell hits his nose making him wince as Chris nods. “Yeah, it’s really good but I know you don’t like cherry, so you won’t like it. I’ll get some water going for some tea.” Chris takes a large sip of the drink before getting the electric kettle ready as Tom eagerly eats a few more biscuits taking a seat.

“Let’s see how good you are at brewing a proper cup of tea, hopefully you’ve learned a bit from spending time around some of us Brits?” Tom smirks at Chris making him roll his eyes. “I’ll try my best, your majesty!” Chris does a mock bow before the kettle beeps and he pours the water into the cup and then goes to grab a tea bag and Tom lets out a heavy sigh. “Not even done with step one and you already messed up.” Tom gets up and walks over. He pours the water out of the cup and into the kettle. Chris grabs the tea bag, tossing it to Tom. “Fine then you can make it.” Tom catches it easily and Chris rolls his eyes and grabs his drink next to the kettle. 

Chris notices something, looking at Tom a bit confused noticing that Tom looks…taller? Tom puts the tea bag in the cup and then pours in the water. “Hey bud, odd question have you gotten taller?” Tom looks at Chris like he’s crazy, but also noticing that he’s not looking up at Chris as much as he used to. “Huh, maybe I am, man that is going to piss Anna off, as tight as my suit is, she’s going to have to adjust it again.” Tom walks over to the fridge and grabs out the milk. 

Chris shrugs as he polishes off his drink then goes and refills it. “I wouldn’t worry too much, it's not that much of a difference. Shouldn’t be too hard to adjust for.” Tom nods moving the tea bag around before he takes it out and adds some milk. “There, a proper cup of tea.” He grabs it and takes a sip and winks at Chris. Chris rolls his eyes filling his glass. “What I put the water in before I placed the bag in, big whoop.” Tom smirks at him as gobbling down some more biscuits. “Yeah, it IS a big whoop, it makes a difference.” He dips some of the biscuits into the tea and then takes a bite. “Damn, these are good!”

“I guess so, you’ve almost eaten half of them. Careful doing that you might outgrow your suit in other ways.” Chris pokes Tom’s belly making him scoffs. “Oh please, I’m fine there, I’m young and active. Those two factors with my metabolism, I’ll be fine.” Tom quickly flexes his arms, and the sleeves hug his biceps a bit but they’re still loose. Chris whistles grabbing Tom’s arms. 

“That’s not bad…definitely not my level though.” Chris flexes making his sleeves hug his biceps. Tom whistles and feels up his arms.. “True but Spidey wouldn’t work as well if he were as buff as Captain America.” 

Chris nods and grabs his drink. “Want to go chill on the couch?” Tom nods standing and stretching, as Chris walks by looking even shorter now. Nah, he thinks, it just looked that way because I was stretching. As Tom takes a step, he notices his shoes feel a bit tight. “I’m going to take my shoes off; they feel like they’re pinching my feet. Guess I have gotten a bit taller, just hadn’t noticed till now.” Tom slides his shoes off by the front door as Chris takes a seat kicking his feet up onto the ottoman, but it feels odd, like he has to reach a bit more to rest his feet. He sits up and moves the ottoman a bit closer and then sits back and puts his feet up and it feels like normal. 

“What was that about?” Tom asks as he grabs a spot on one of the recliners to the right of Chris. “Ottoman felt like it was too far away, guess Dodger bumped it at some point and I didn’t notice?” Chris shrugs, Dodger huffs and growls softly, scowling at Chris. “Sorry bud, I didn’t mean to upset you by stating a fact.” Chris ruffles Dodger’s ears, petting him while sipping more of the drink as Tom dips one of the biscuits into his tea before eating it.

They both start going back and forth with some small talk and at one point Chris notices that the cuff of Tom’s jeans is sitting a bit higher than they were when they sat down. He shrugs it off as a weird trick of the lighting. Tom has a similar observation noticing that Chris’ shirt is not fitting as tight and it looks like he’s stretching more to reach the ottoman. Tom shrugs it off too as a trick of the lighting or angles, but soon polishes off the cup of tea. 

“Well, I think it’s time for a refill of tea. While I’m up would you like a refill of your own drink?” Tom reaches for the glass and Chris looks over to see the bottle is almost half gone, giving a shrug. “Yeah, why not, it’s really good. I bet you also want some more biscuits; you’ve been eating those like they’re the best thing ever!” Chris smiles at Tom and Tom shrugs as he stands. “They’re really good and they remind me of home so can you blame me?” 

Tom stands noticing his clothes feel a bit off. Looking down and noticing his chest looks like it’s pushing against the shirt more than he thought it was before. Maybe I didn’t notice how much muscle I’ve put on recently and my recent growth too…. yeah, totally logical? Going into the kitchen, getting the kettle going before going to retrieve a tea bag. “Sure, you’re going to be able to reach that shorty?” Chris says from the couch. Tom rolls his eyes and grabs the box of tea bags easily and sticks his tongue out at Chris. 

“You aren’t that much taller than me old man!” Grabbing some biscuits as Chris puts a hand on his chest and inhales dramatically. “I have been wounded by your words! I can feel the clutches of death upon me as you stand in the kitchen mocking my age with your youth!” Chris quickly starts laughing and Tom does the same putting the tea bag in the cup, and letting out a loud belch. “Well damn, that was impressive!” Chris gives Tom a slow clap, taking that as a cue to bow and stops when he hears the kettle beep.

As he pours the water into the cup, noticing that his clothes feel odd again, like even tighter and more constricting than a few moments ago. He notices his arm fills the sleeve of the shirt as he pours the water in. He finishes and lifts his arms up and down several times, noticing that the shirt is tighter now. Stepping over to the fridge, he notices his pants now feel tighter too and looking down and noticing that the cuff of his pants is sitting just about mid-calf. 

Tom just shakes his head, thinking he’s imagining it all taking the tea bag out and tossing it and pouring in the milk. Getting the tea ready and grabbing the last of the biscuits when he notices the wax paper below the biscuits shifts and there are even more biscuits under it. Quickly tossing the wax paper into the trash and grabbing a large handful of the biscuits. “There were even more biscuits than we thought Chris. There are more under the wax paper that was under the ones I’ve been eating.” Tom smiles at Chris, quickly shoving some into his mouth filling it and then grabbing a handful and taking his seat again. 

“Well, that’s great but I thought you were getting drinks for both of us?” Chris points to the empty glass on the counter. Tom looks towards it swallowing the mouthful of biscuits and grinning sheepishly. “Whoops sorry, I got distracted.” Chris just rolls his eyes, and gets up.As he does,adjusting his pants because they feel a bit loose. He finishes adjusting them. Walking by Tom notices that Chris’s shirt is now very loose, his sleeves don’t hug his arms at all? Tom watches perplexed as Chris walks into the kitchen and grabs the glass and fills it and then takes a large gulp straight from the bottle and lowering it and letting out a loud belch. Tom’s eyes open wide as Chris belches and he swears he sees Chris’s head descend a bit.

Chris notices Tom’s wide eye stare and smiles at him smugly. “Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself, you know old people can’t control our bodily functions as well as you youngsters.” Chris notices that Tom is still staring at him wide eyed and suddenly notices that Tom’s clothes look way tighter than they did before. “Are you flexing, trying to prove that you’re bigger? I already proved that I am the bigger guy but fine. Have it your way!” Chris puts the glass down and flexes but quickly notices something is wrong as the sleeves don’t tighten around his arms and the shirt doesn’t tighten around his chest. Chris looks at himself, clearly confused and then he looks up at Tom in time for him to let out another loud and longer belch. 

They both hear some seams pop and Chris notices that Tom’s calves have ripped open the seam going from the cuff of his pants up to the knee and his shirt is now skintight and it looks like it barely covers his torso. Tom looks at himself and then Chris eyes opening wide. “Uhhh…I think something’s happened?” Chris nods and grabs the glass and quickly chugs it down, thinking maybe he’s just imagining it. 

Tom stands, and the hem of his shirt now sits right at his belly button and he looks around a bit disoriented. “Ok…something has definitely happened!” Chris’ eyes open wide and his jaw drops as he looks at Tom and then himself. Dodger barks twice and then whines, and bolts for the bedroom. “Oh fuck…I scared Dodger.” Tom says sadly, then stifling a burp, but it doesn’t stifle the effect as clearly grows taller and the pants rip up his legs even more and his shirt now looks like a skin tight crop top. Chris also stifles a burp, this time clearly noticing as Tom and the rest of the room grows a bit larger and his shorts fall to the ground as the hem of his shirt now sits just above his crotch. “WHAT THE FUCK!!” They both shout together as they look at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tom's relationship continues to grow, or shrink, as the contents from the gift basket continue changing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Tom and Chris keep looking at each other and their new statures. Tom quickly sits down, his pants audibly straining as they tighten around his larger frame. Grabbing the biscuits, he had put on the arm of the recliner, eating them to try and calm himself while looking at Chris. Chris bends down and grabs his shorts, and tries to put them on, but his waist is too small. Chris shakes his head, dropping the shorts. “Fuck!! This is bad!”

Chris looks up at Tom holding his hands up in a calming manner. “Ok…let’s just take a few deep breaths and try and figure out what’s going on?” Tom swallows the biscuits while nodding. “Yeah…there’s got to be a logical explanation for why you’re shrinking and I’M GROWING!!” Tom shouts a bit louder than he means to. 

Chris covers his ears. “Dude…not so loud!” Tom quickly covers his mouth, and whispers. “Sorry…I’m just freaking out a bit. Didn’t realize how loud I got.” 

Chris uncovers his ears, and nods. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to shout so loud. We’re both going to have to learn to manage ourselves at our new size till we can find a way to undo this?” Chris feels a rumble in his chest, and watches as everything grows around him again. His shirt now fully covers his crotch, and it feels like it barely fits on his shoulders. “You just shrunk some more, I guess whatever caused it is still affecting us?” 

Tom looks at Chris and the very ill-fitting shirt and also feels a rumble in his chest. Stifling another burp watching as his chest pushes out against the shirt and the sleeves tighten around his arms. Looking down and watching his thighs thicken up too hearing more of the seams pop around his legs as the pants rip up around his legs, exposing his knees fully, looking more like ill-fitting short shorts. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, because I just grew more.” Tom frowns at himself touching his shirt. “Fuck I really liked this shirt; guess I’ll have to find a way to get a new one.” 

Chris shakes his head. “I don’t think you grew taller that time. I didn’t see your legs lengthen or head rise, that looked like only your muscles grew?” Tom looks at himself and touches his chest then runs his hands down his abs. Noticing that they are more defined than earlier. “Huh, guess you’re right, that’s kind of cool!” Tom smiles at Chris, making him roll his eyes.

“Yeah, real cool, well I’m going to go grab a tape measure, so we can find out how big or uh…. small we are right now?” Chris states, shaking his head before heading into the garage. Noticing how much higher everything is now it enhances his sense of urgency. Quickly, finding the toolbox with the tape measurer feeling thankful that it’s not out of reach. 

Right as he grabs the drawer it’s in though he feels a gurgle in his gut. “Oh no…no…no…not right now!” The gurgle builds into a soft burp right as Chris opens the drawer grabbing the tape measurer just in time for him to shrink a bit more. Letting out a heavy sigh as he sees the drawer is now out of reach. “Fuck, that was close, well let’s go see the damage.” 

Chris heads into the living room confused when he doesn’t see Tom in the chair? Finally, he sees Tom’s large figure standing in the kitchen munching on some of the biscuits before swallowing them then drinking some water. Chris is about to say something when suddenly Tom stretches taller right before his eyes. Tom doesn’t notice his growth while he drinks the water his shirt stretches even more over his growing chest, becoming almost transparent. 

As Tom finishes drinking the water, he lets out a belch and the shirt finally gives up as it rips right up the middle and around his shoulders. The shirt falls in taters to the ground. Chris watches Tom’s legs grow longer and stronger, ripping his pants off finally, leaving him in a pair of briefs that leave little to the imagination. Tom shrugs before grabbing more biscuits and quickly devouring them. Finally noticing Chris standing there shrugging his shoulders. “Guess I got too big for my clothes, well most of them. Did you shrink more?” Tom looks at Chris, as he nods to confirm his question.

“Yeah, I did but I can see that you also had your own growth spurt.” Chris gestures to him. Tom looks at himself flexing his arms, before smiling broadly. Running his hands over his body. “Yeah…looks like I’m taller and broader, guess that’s why my clothes ripped off, well except these.” Tom reaches down and he touches his briefs before fondling his bulge and biting his lips, letting out a soft moan. Chris blushes watching Tom admire himself and he can’t deny that he’s doing the same. Damn, he looks so massive and strong….and hot! Wait what? Chris shakes his head brushing off the thought.

“Well let’s see what size we are now and maybe as we keep going, we can keep track to see how much we are changing?” Chris pulls the measurer out and puts it up to himself and his face falling as he puts it up to his head and takes note. “I’m 3’ 10”!! Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!!” He then feels a rumble in his chest, before watching his eye level fall even lower. Causing his shirt to finally slip off his shoulders. As the shirt slips down his torso it reveals that not only has, he shrunk in height he’s also lost muscle. He now looks like a very slim and small twink in a pair of ill-fitting boxers.

Chris grabs his boxers as he finishes shrinking and barely manages to keep them from slipping. Tom’s eyes open wide as he walks over to Chris grabbing the tape measurer from Chris holding it up. “Holy shit! You just shrank four inches and you’re so…. scrawny.” Chris scowls at Tom pulling his boxers up. “Gee thanks for pointing that out. Well let us see how big you are?” Tom nods as he grabs the tape measurer from Chris, standing to his full height, making Chris look up at him. 

Tom pulls out the tape letting it lower and lower till it’s finally at his feet. Tom whistles looking at it. “Woah…I’m 243 centi…” He sees Chris’s jaw drop as he reads his height. “Uh sorry…forgot you measure everything backwards here, I’m…8 feet tall! Plus, whatever muscle I put on too.” As Tom checks himself out some more Chris nods. “Yeah, you’ve grown bigger while I got smaller and I have a hunch I know what caused it.” Chris gestures to the gift basket and Tom notices it and looks over and nods. “Yeah, that makes sense, wonder how though? I didn’t think this kind of thing happened in real life, just in books and…. movies. Wait a minute!”

Tom walks over to the basket deep in thought. He looks at the biscuits and the bottle and smiles broadly. “No fucking way! I think I figured it out!” Just as Tom looks at Chris excitedly, they both hear a loud gurgle and then a rumble comes from Tom. He lets out a monstrously loud burp, quickly stretching taller and broader. The remains of his socks finally rip off his feet as they get larger and his chest pushes out, a deep groove appearing between his pecs as they expand out. 

His shoulders broaden and the growth spreads over his biceps as they flex and swell. His forearms flex and thicken. Then his abs become even deeper as another set of abs push out, giving him an eight pack where each ab looks like solid bricks. His Adonis belt pops out even more as it becomes more defined giving him a prominent V at the front of his hips going into his briefs.

Tom reaches back, eyes opening wide as he feels his ass swell up and pushes the waistband of his briefs down to where the upper half of his cheeks spills over them. The fabric audibly strains, and a few pops of elastic breaking are heard. His legs flex as his thighs become twice as thick as his waist used to be, before his calves grow, swelling into soccer balls of muscle. 

Tom moans loudly running his hands down his body before putting his hands on his hips as his cock and balls grow larger pushing against his briefs, causing them to audibly strain even more. Tom just smiles at Chris as he stands up fully and his growth tapers off and his hair brushes the kitchen ceiling. 

Chris just stares at Tom feeling turned on at watching Tom grow. He tries to shake the feeling, but he can’t as he steps closer to Tom and all he wants to do is touch and worship the giant before him. Shaking his head, trying to think straight. “What did you figure out?” Chris looks up at Tom, trying hard not to focus on his large bulge or muscles. Finally focusing on his eyes, filled with desire.

Tom nods, clearing his throat. “Well, the only time I’ve seen things like what’s in the basket, that changed someone’s size was Alice in Wonderland. So, what’s happening to us is literally out of a movie and/or book.” 

“That makes sense in the way of the contents of the basket. Still doesn’t explain…. oh fuck!” Chris feels another gurgle in his gut as he steps closer to Tom and he lets go of his boxers shrinking down faster than he has before, his nude body now on display. Tom looks down at Chris watching him shrink further feeling turned on at watching someone who used to be larger than him now barely come up to his knees.

As Chris stumbles towards Tom, he leans against his knee. Tom feels the small hand on his knee and feels turned on from the sensation. He looks down at Chris and feels himself start to become erect, his cock starting to swell with every beat of his heart. 

Chris’s eyes open wide as he sees Tom’s massive bulge throb and grow before him. Chris doesn’t know why but all he wants to do is touch the massive bulge in front of him. He reaches towards it before suddenly stopping and withdrawing his hand. He shakes his head, trying to shake away these feelings. 

“Go ahead little guy, it won’t bite I promise.” Tom says down to Chris, not knowing why he called Chris, little guy, he just wants to be touched in any way and everywhere by his now small friend. 

Chris looks up at Tom and sees the look of desire. He reaches out and touches the massive head of the cock in front of him. As soon as Chris puts his hand on it, the cock throbs. Tom lets out a soft but deep moan. Chris hearing pleasure coming from Tom causes any hesitation to fade away, further proved as he steps fully in front of Tom’s cock. Chris reaches up and uses both hands to massage the head making Tom moan louder now. Tom’s cock stretches longer in front of Chris, popping more of the elastic in the briefs. 

Chris smiles and keeps going, rubbing his hands as high as he can up the shaft of Tom’s cock. Tom closes his eyes and rolls his head back as pleasure washes over him. His body shudders as another surge of growth suddenly stretches him larger and his cock grows harder and longer, forcing the briefs to reveal the base of his cock as they try to contain it still. Suddenly Tom feels his forehead hit something solid making him open his eyes. Tom realizes that his current growth spurt now presses his nose against the ceiling of the kitchen.

Tom adjusts his position so he can look down at Chris, feeling the back of his head push against the ceiling. “Fuck yeah little guy, keep going, make your master even bigger!” Chris smiles up at Tom, lust, and desire in his eyes. He keeps massaging Tom’s cock watching Tom grow more. 

As the spurt finishes the top of Tom’s back crashes against the ceiling kitchen. Chris moans loudly watching Tom surge in size. Then Chris moans before rubbing his face and upper chest against Tom’s cock as it finishes off the growth spurt. A loud SNAP fills the air as Tom’s briefs finally give in and snap against Chris. Chris grabs them, inhaling deeply, enjoying the smell of his master. 

Chris drops the underwear grabbing his head, trying to figure out why he just thought of Tom as his master? As Chris is trying to clear his mind, Tom’s musk fills his nose, and he shudders with pleasure. Chris keeps trying to shake off the feelings from smelling his master, no... Tom, till he notices that Tom’s feet are getting closer to him and growing larger. He looks up just in time to watch as he starts to shrink again and soon his head slips down to where he now stands below Tom’s knees. Looking up at him wide eyed as he watches Tom-. NO, his master grow bigger as he shrinks again. 

Tom smiles down at Chris, who has really become a little guy now, and looks towards the living room. “I think we should move into the living room little guy, getting a bit cramped in here.” Tom grabs the gift basket, and steps into the living room and stretches out, groaning as he enjoys the new space. Tom turns slowly, stroking himself, and smiling at Chris. “Come here Tiny, still have a bit more to go?” He wiggles the bottle in his hand and winks at him.

Chris nods stepping towards his master and smiling broadly, also giving himself a few tugs. “Anything for my giant master!”

Tom smiles as Chris steps over to him. Tom looks around and smiles. “Let’s make some space for me.” Tom uses his foot and pushes the chair he had been sitting in out of the way, his foot filling the spot he had previously been sitting in. 

When Tom turns away from Chris, Chris can’t help but look over the massive back of his master and his eyes are drawn to his massive bubble butt. If anything had gotten so much better with his master’s growth it was absolutely that bubble butt. Chris admires each cheek that is now larger than his own torso and drools admiring it, stroking himself. Pouting when his master turns away from him and takes a seat on the ground. 

Tom smirks as he looks at Chris as he gets comfy. “Enjoying the view from behind, weren’t you little guy?” Chris nods, stepping closer to his master as he stretches his legs out surrounding him. Chris’ eyes open wide as he looks at his master. He puts his hands on his master’s leg, feeling the muscle under it flex as he feels his master watching. “Well Chris I’ll let you choose, you want to have more of your drink, or should I polish off the biscuits first?” Tom shows the last of the biscuits in the basket, a dozen small biscuits to fuel his growth. 

Chris bites his lips, stepping closer to his master’s crotch. “Well, there’s more drink sir and you’re so big already. I think it would be even hotter for me to get smaller and then have you polish off the biscuits so we can really enjoy how magnificent you are master at your larger size. Though if I may say so, if I get smaller, I don’t know how good I’ll be able to serve and worship you sir?” Chris looks up at his master’s face, clearly struggling between the two choices. 

Tom nods slowly as he rubs his chest and abs. “That’s a valid point, I do want you to worship me but you getting any smaller could make that harder. You know what, I think you could get a little smaller and we can make it work. Here, open your mouth.” Tom grabs the bottle and opens it, smiling as Chris opens his mouth, eager to please his master. Tom leans forward and watches as Chris grabs the mouth of the bottle. Tom slowly tilts it, so the drink inside slowly flows into the little guy. Chris eagerly drinks it down, savoring the flavor and wanting to please his master. Tom stops once he feels like Chris has had enough corking the bottle.

Chris licks his lips before he smiles up at his master. “Thank you, sir, I can’t wait to worship and shrink more for you sir!” Tom smiles down at Chris reaching down, rubbing his back. “I know little guy, now why don’t you come up here so you can feel me grow under you once I eat the last of my biscuits.” Tom pats his chest as he looks down at him. Chris smiles and nods eagerly working his way closer to his master’s crotch. When he gets to his master’s crotch, he uses the large cock to pull himself up. He pushes himself up the throbbing cock; struggling a bit until his master moans softly and he feels the cock throb and swell a bit more under him. 

The motion is enough for Chris to pull himself up and crawl up the rest of the way till he stands on his master’s thigh. “Sorry sir, I didn’t think of any other way to climb up at my size.” Tom smiles down at Chris, shaking his head from side to side. “No problem at all little guy, it actually felt quite nice.” He winks and then smiles as he dumps the last of the biscuits into his massive hand. “Should I eat them all now or half now and half later?” 

Chris smiles up at him. “How about half now and then once I’ve had the last of my drink you have the rest. That way our size difference will max out at about the same time?” Chris rubs his hands together waiting to hear what his master says. Tom smiles down at Chris taking half the biscuits then swallowing them down. 

Chris steps up onto his master’s hips and then heads towards his abs, admiring the bare skin over his throbbing cock. Just as Chris is about to step on his master’s abs, he feels the rumble in his chest. Looking up at his master watching as his view sinks even more and his master’s abs look even larger before him. 

Tom smiles watching Chris shrink even more his frame compacting in on itself. Tom watches his cock rise even higher to attention. Reaching down and wrapping his hand around it, slowly stroking while watching Chris shrink till, he’s just a bit shorter than the cock in his hand. The realization makes his cock throb in his hand.

“Fuck little guy, that’s so hot! My cock is bigger than you are now.” Tom winks down at the little guy. Chris blushes before turning around and marveling at the cock throbbing in his master’s hand. Tom slowly strokes it to tease Chris, feeling it throb in his hand. Biting his lips, Tom lets out a soft moan feeling the familiar rumble in his chest. He keeps stroking watching his body start stretching out before him. 

Tom feels his back slide against the wall then his legs scoot along the floor. His foot pushes into the recliner that was in front of him nudging it out of the way to give him space to grow. Chris strokes himself watching his master grow before him and for a final treat, he watches his master’s massive cock grow even larger. Stretching longer and wider till it’s bigger than his small form. Letting out a moan as his master’s musk fills his nose again causing him to shudder with pleasure.

Tom looks at Chris, and zeros in on something he hadn’t noticed before. Chris had shrunk and slimmed down, yet still had a supple and round ass. Licking his lips before reaching down with his free hand. Using a finger to poke his little guy’s ass and enjoying the sensation.

As Tom’s finger meets Chris’ ass, Tom feels him shudder and moan. Smiling as Chris wiggles back against the finger. Tom smiles using his finger to poke and prod Chris’ ass, even lightly teasing the crack a bit. Tom keeps teasing Chris, playing, and teasing his ass as he strokes himself. 

“Fuck you’re so hot little guy! Come here!” Tom quickly wraps his hand around Chris, making him yelp in surprise as he’s easily lifted. Realizing just how small he is as he’s picked up like a toy letting out a moan feeling his cock throb against his master’s fingers. Tom eventually puts Chris on his chest, at the very top of his pecs. As he let’s go Chris stumbles a bit and falls onto his ass, sitting on the top of his master’s pecs. Smiling up at him. “Thank you, sir, for saying I’m hot but I promise you’re far hotter and more magnificent in every way!”

Tom smiles at Chris and a blush floods his checks admiring the little guy, sitting on his chest. “Don’t sell yourself short little guy, you’re plenty eye candy.” Tom reaches forward using his pinky to tease Chris’ rock-hard erection. The motion makes him spread his legs to give his master all the access he wants. Biting his lips, laying back against his master’s massive pec. 

Tom keeps gently teasing and fondling Chris’ package, making sure to fondle his balls as well. Chris rolls his hips and grinds a bit against master’s large finger. Tom chuckles watching Chris grind against his finger. “Fuck yeah little guy, that’s the spirit. Damn I want to fuck you so bad!” 

Chris’s eyes open wide, sitting up a bit before looking up at his master’s desire filled eyes. “You’d have to go slow sir, but I would love that SO much!” He stands slowly and smiles up at his master. Tom smiles and nods. “Well then, let’s see if I can get you ready?” Tom turns Chris around till his back is to him then pushes him into his hand. He lands on Tom’s hand and finds himself lifted into the air.

Chris is wondering what exactly his master is planning until he feels a hot breath on his back. Soon feeling something large, wet, and hot on his ass. Chris thinks he knows what’s going on but wants to be sure. Looking over his shoulder and moaning when he sees his master is getting his ass ready, by rimming him with his large tongue. 

Tom smiles seeing Chris moan and wiggle in his hand. Chris feels himself arch his back before pushing his ass against his master’s tongue, desperate for any contact. “Unnnhhh!! Fuck yes sir! Oh, fuck YES!!”

Tom moans watching Chris come apart using his tongue to get him ready to fuck. Tom moves the tip of his tongue up just a bit and he feels something press against the tip and it slides forward a bit. Chris moans loudly, his back arching even more as he throws his head back and he pushes his ass back even more. Desperate to feel his master’s tongue open and work his hole. 

Tom pushes his tongue forward a bit more realizing his tongue is now working Chris open. Tom keeps going, doing what he can to get Chris as loose as he can. Noticing that Chris’ hole seems to take his tongue with surprising ease, Tom reaches down grabbing his own cock. Feeling it throb in his hand noticing it standing tall and ready a drop of pre on the tip. Reaching down and fondling his balls feeling them churning and full of his seed waiting to fill the little guy in his hand. 

He starts pushing his tongue in and out of the little guy…no not little guy anymore…his toy. Tom smirks thinking of the new name to call the little guy in his hand. He lets his toy pump itself on his tongue for a few more minutes before gently pulling his tongue out. “Well done my toy…I think you’re as ready as I can get you.” 

Tom licks his toys crack slowly teasing him. The lick elicits the response he hopes for as Chris moans loudly and shudders in his hand. “Please sir…fuck me…use your little guy...sorry... toy for my true purpose!” Tom smiles lowering his hand down to his crotch. “Go serve your master” 

Chris jumps up eagerly, quickly wrapping his arms around his master’s massive cock. Looking up and noticing he’ll have to climb a bit to properly serve his master like a toy should. Chris wiggles his body against the cock in his arms starting to climb it, eliciting a loud moan from his master, the massive cock throbbing in his arms. 

He grinds against it to tease his master a bit. Chris wiggles in his current spot, making sure his cock grinds hard and firm against his master’s cock and he knows he’s doing a good job when he sees a bit of pre come out of the head. “Keep climbing toy, or I’ll have to get a bit forceful.” 

Tom puts his hand under his toy, giving him a bit of a forceful push up to go along with his firm command. Chris smiles looking over his shoulder at his master’s face way behind him. “Don’t threaten me with a good time sir!”

Tom raises his eyebrows at his toy. “Oh really…you sure you want to follow that path my toy. I could be so very rough with you and you couldn’t do anything to stop me.” Tom flicks his toy's juicy ass to see how he responds.

Chris flinches as he feels his master’s finger flick his ass and the nail feels like a firm paddle. Letting out a loud moan as he feels the pain, though in truth it turns him on even more. He can tell it does the same for his master as his cock throbs powerfully in his arms. “I’m your toy to use as you see fit sir. I have no voice in the matter, except to say, USE ME!” 

Tom smiles eagerly as he hears his toy give him permission to use him as he wants. He flicks his ass again before he wraps his hand around his toy and his cock, and he starts to slowly stroke. Stroking slowly, feeling his toy rub against his cock in his grip. Smirking as he keeps going using his toy as he wants. “Very well my tiny toy, I’ll use you how I want, and I won’t be gentle.” Tom says this with a soft growl to his voice as he thinks of how to use his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!! Yes one final cliffhanger but the end is in sight, just one chapter to go!! See y'all around!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...hope you enjoy the cliffhanger, I enjoyed writing it!! I won't say when chapter 2 will be added but I will add it eventually I promise. Thank you again for your time and I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
